Milagro de Navidad
by Jime05
Summary: A veces no todo nos sale bien, o como lo esperabamos. Pero, en tiempos de Navidad, todo lo que importa es la unidad, el amor de la familia y los amigos. Mientras tengamos fe, todo puede resultar mejor... One-shot navideño.


Pequeña y corta historia que se me ocurrió para estas festividades C:

Disfruté el escribirla y quedé a gusto con el resultado.

Espero les guste!

Jime.

* * *

Milagro de Navidad

Eran las 16:00 de la tarde. Danville se encontraba sumida en un pacífico silencio. Cada habitante disfrutaba de la comodidad y calidez de sus hogares, mientras esperaban a que llegara el momento de celebrar. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, excepto por una sola familia.

— ¡Phineas y Ferb! ¿Qué están tramando ahora?

El chillido de Candace se escuchó por toda la casa.

La pelirroja bajó rápidamente las escaleras, en una carrera por llegar hasta el patio. Su madre, Linda, simplemente contempló la escena que veía todos los días, incluso en una noche como esta: Navidad.

— Parece que Candace nunca toma un descanso, ¿uh? —Lawrence comentó, mientras ingresaba a la cocina con las compras para la cena—.

— Oh, déjala. Si le hace feliz estar tras sus hermanos todos los días, entonces que así sea. Solo espero que no interrumpan la cena de Navidad...

Mientras tanto, bajo el conocido árbol que presenció tantos planes y proyectos, los hermanos preparaban su última idea.

— ¿Y qué te parece si colocamos algunos focos de los postes de luz? Ya sabes, son grandes, asi que creo que harían bien de-

— ¡Hola Phineas! ¿Qué estás hacieeendo?

Abrió la puerta del patio una dulce niña, con ojos azules brillantes y una sonrisa. Era la misma chica que siempre fue la vecina de enfrente, Isabella.

— Oh, ¡Hola Isabella! Ferb y yo estamos trabajando en un invento para Navidad. Verás, pensamos en un-

Pero el pelirrojo fue interrumpido una vez más, esta vez por la dupla del bravucón y su "mascota" nerd.

— Oímos que aca está la fiesta, ¿Qué tienen para hoy? —Buford intervino con una sonrisa vivaz—.

— ¡Bien! —comentó Phineas con entusiasmo— Mientras más seamos, mejor. Y veo que decidiste ayudar, Jeet.

El niño, quién estaba siendo cargado por Buford, suspiró.

— En verdad a mí nunca me preguntaron si quería venir, simplemente fui "tomado por la fuerza" —admitió Baljeet por su parte, dándole una mirada seria a Buford—.

— ¿Ooookay? En fin, como les iba contando... —Phineas se dispuso a continuar— ¡Tenemos la idea de hacer el árbol de Navidad más grande que jamás se haya visto en la historia!

Los tres amigos permanecieron en silencio, como esperando algo más.

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó abrúptamente Buford—.

— Pues, sí... Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero le prometimos a mamá no interferir mucho con la Gran Cena de Navidad que están organizando.

— ¡No importa! Sigue siendo una gran idea, ¿verdad, chicos? —dijo Isabella, apoyando a los hermanos—.

— La intención es lo que cuenta —añadió Ferb—.

— Pero aún falta la parte más divertida: Los adornos serán completamente de nieve. Y tienen que ser GIGANTES —Phineas se apresuró a terminar de contar los detalles—.

— Ohh, ahora sí estamos hablando en el mismo idioma —el chico castaño se frotó las manos con satisfacción—.

— Y, ¿cómo planean hacerlo? Digo, supongo que tienen alguna invención para hacer los adornos... ¿no?

Phineas sonrió pícaramente al oir la pregunta.

— Por supuesto que sí, Baljeet. Dejenme presentarles a...

Hizo una señal a Ferb, y este sacó un control de su bolsillo, apuntando a la puerta del garage.

— ... ¡El Nieve- o -Mático 2000!

Detrás del portón metálico apareció una especie de robot combinado con un auto y una máquina limpianieve. Tenía ruedas como pies, la pala de la máquina como manos, y una de esas cucharas especiales para juntar helado como antena.

— Woah... —murmuraron Buford, Baljeet e Isabella—.

— Esto nos ayudará con los adornos. Y atrás, en su espalda, tiene un interruptor que activa una catapulta conectada a su "antena", con una pantalla que nos ayuda a medir la distancia a la que se desea lanzar.

_"¡AJÁ!"_

Todos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con Candace, quien se acercó al Nieve-o-Mático para examinarlo.

— ¡Sabía que no podían quedarse sin hacer algo!

— ¡Candace! Espero nos ayudes con el árbol gigante de Navidad —exclamó Phineas—.

— ¿Ayudarlos? Oh, hehehehehe —dejó salir su típica risita nerviosa— por supuesto que los ayudaré... ¡Atrapándolos!

Y seguido de eso, abandonó la escena en dirección a la cocina y con un grito de...

_"¡MAMAÁ!"_

Después de un corto silencio de confusión por parte de los jóvenes, Phineas decidió que era hora de ponerse manos a la obra.

— ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos?

Sus amigos asintieron, e inmediatamente iniciaron las tareas necesarias.

Primero que nada, Isabella se encargó de ir junto con las exploradoras al bosque, y buscar un árbol que sea adecuado. Obviamente tuvieron que talar como 10 para lograr el cometido de "el más grande de la historia". O tal vez más.

Phineas y Ferb se ocuparon de armar las gigantes bolas de nieve con la ayuda de su invento. Buford y Baljeet, por su parte, decoraban los adornos o le daba la forma requerida, valiéndose de una especie de "espadas" especiales que los hermanos también habían creado para la ocasión.

Les tomó un tiempo, pero para eso de las 21:00 ya tenían el inmenso árbol armado y los decorados hechos. Sólo había que colocarlos, y ya estaban listos para buscar luces.

— Perfecto, ahora hay que colgar las bolas de nieves. ¡Ferb, activa la catapulta!

Y así, tomando uno por uno, fueron lanzando los adornos, adornando de a poco el árbol. Una vez terminado, solo faltaban las luces.

— Miren, estábamos pensando en utilizar esos focos que se usan en los postes de luz. O tal vez las luces de los semáforos, pero no queremos quitarlos y dejar a Danville en la oscuridad. Hmm, tal vez-

— ¡Tengo una mejor idea! —interrumpió Isabella— Phineas, ¿todavía tienen ese invento que habían creado para saber qué pensaba Perry?

— Uh, creo que sí, si no me equivoco debe estar en nuestro baúl... ¿Por qué?

— Si me das permiso de ir a buscarlo, te soluciono el problema de las luces.

— Bueno... Sí, ¿por qué no?

— ¡Vuelvo en un minuto!

La muchacha salió corriendo rumbo a la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher. Simultáneamente, Candace salía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Hey, Candace! ¿Vienes a ayudarnos? —el joven Flynn interrogó inocentemente—.

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Mamá ahora está ocupada horneando el pavo y papá se está ocupando de decorar la casa, pero en cuanto estén libres, ¡van a estar en problemas!

— Pero Cand-

— ¡Sin peros! Esta vez no se saldrán con la suya.

— Está bien, pero lo que intento decirte es que mamá-

— ¡Candace fuera, paz!

Sin siquiera tratar de escuchar a su hermano menor, Candace volvió a salir corriendo. Sus intentos de atraparlos no desistían, aun con 18 años.

— Ferb, ¿deberíamos decirle que mamá ya sabe de nuestros inventos o...?

— Con el tiempo se dará cuenta —contestó con su tono sereno de siempre—.

—¡Aquí está!

Isabella ingresó con el invento de los hermanos en las manos. Y junto a eso, traía un frasco con una luciérnaga.

— ¿Y para qué la luciérnaga? —preguntó Buford confundido—.

— Ya verás...

Acto seguido, la muchacha utilizó el artefacto en el pequeño insecto, y le susurró algo inaudible para los demás. Luego lo liberó, y este voló rapidamente alejándose del patio.

— Isabella, no quiero meterme, pero ¿qué hiciste exáctamente? —Baljeet cuestionó con una expresión desconcertada—.

— Solo esperen.

Después de unos 5 segundos, miles de luciérnagas hacían su camino hacia el patio de los Flynn-Fletcher.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando!? —exclamó Buford en pánico, escondiéndose detrás de Baljeet—.

Los bichos de luz se detuvieron, y lentamente se fueron posando en las ramas del árbol, iluminándolo de una manera espectacular.

— Woah, ¡Isabella, eres una genia!

Esta se sonrojó un poco con el cumplido de parte de Phineas, para luego sonreír victoriosamente.

Mientras todos seguían contemplando asombrados, Ferb dio una mirada a su reloj, y le dio unos toques en el hombro a Phineas.

— ¿Qué...? —le mostró la hora— Oh, ya son las 21:30. Bueno, tenemos media hora antes de que comienze la cena para encontrar una estrella.

— Oh, oh... —Baljeet pronunció preocupado, mientras sentía como un par de gotas comenzaban a golpear la palma de su mano—.

— No puede ser... —agregó Isabella—.

_"¿Lluvia?" _exclamaron perplejos los cinco amigos, observando hacia el cielo.

— ¡Pero es imposible! ¿No debería estar nevando? —Phineas dijo con decepción—.

De pronto, todos los invitados, que era casi toda Danville, empezaban a asomar en la entrada de la casa.

— Oh, no... ¡Ya están aca, y encima está lloviendo! —se lamentó Linda—.

— Esto es científicamente imposible. Si las nubes están cargadas de agua, y hace frío, ¡debería bajar en forma de copos de nieve! —dijo Baljeet—.

— Pues, —interrumpió Ferb, sacando una pizarra con un gráfico en ella— solo si la temperatura baja de los 0° grados centigrados, la lluvia se transforma en nieve. En este caso —sacó un termometro de su bolsillo— estamos a 5°, y no es suficiente.

Todos miraron con caras consternadas hacia el británico, quien acababa de terminar su explicación.

— Oh, no... —dijo Buford desanimado— Espera un minuto, ¿De dónde sacaste la pizarra?

— No hay tiempo para eso Buford, ¡tenemos que hacer algo! —exclamó Phineas—.

— ¿No hay alguna forma de hacer que haga más frío? —preguntó Isabella—.

— Bueno... —el pelirrojo comenzó a frotarse la barbilla— Podríamos construir un rayo portátil que al ser disparado a la atmósfera cause un cambio que afecte la temperatura y la baje, pero eso nos tomaría por lo menos 2 horas, y no tenemos tiempo.

— ¡Cielos! Yo quería probar el pavo... —concluyó Buford con la mirada baja, mientras Ferb lo consolaba apoyándo una mano en su hombro—.

— No puedo creer que no haya nada que podamos hacer... —murmuró Phineas, con una expresión triste en su rostro—.

Pero, casi como si sus lamentos habían sido escuchados, un misterioso resplandor verde se produjo en el cielo. Un rayo había sido disparado desde algún lugar de Danville. Para ser más exactos, desde cierto edificio púrpura...

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Baljeet—.

Unos segundos después, la lluvia lentamente dejó de caer, y en su lugar descendían como danzando miles de copos de nieve.

— Woah, ¿E-está nevando? —dijo Isabella, incrédula de lo que veía—.

— ¡Sí, así es! —Phineas afirmó con una sonrisa—.

— ¡Fue Santa Claus, yo lo sé! —dijo Buford, mientras se tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a hacer un ángel de nieve—.

Los invitados comenzaron a entrar, felices y cada uno con algún plato delicioso en sus brazos.

Lawrence y Linda armaron una mesa a lo largo del patio, colocándo allí toda la comida. Se puso música alusiva, se encendieron las luces de la casa, y todos se dispusieron a disfrutar juntos de esa noche tan importante y especial.

— Creo que al final todo salió bien. Lástima que no pudimos encontrar una estrella para el árbol a tiempo —agregó Phineas, mientras contemplaba el gran y hermoso árbol—.

_"¡Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá!" _Se escuchó provenir desde dentro de la casa.

Linda suspiró.

— ¿Y ahora qué ocurre, hija?

— ¡Míralo! ¡Está en frente tuyo! ¡Mira lo que hicieron Phineas y Ferb!

— Puedo verlo, Candace.

— ¡Sí! Por fín los vas a castigar y-

— No los voy a castigar.

Al escuchar esto, Candace se detuvo en seco.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Candace, hija, yo sé sobre los inventos de tus hermanos hace rato.

— ¿D-desde cuándo? —preguntó sumamente confundida—.

— ¿Recuerdas aquel campamento de verano al que fuiste? Tus hermanos le construyeron un par de alas de metal, un cohete, y le pusieron un GPS al Sr. Miggins porque pensaron que no ibas a poder dormir sin él.

— Oh...

— El control remoto falló, y el Sr. Miggins terminó aterrizando... o más bien estrellándose, contra la ventana de nuestra habitación.

— ¿¡Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste!?

— ¿Crees que no lo intenté? Simplemente no me escuchabas, Candace. Con el tiempo decidí dejar que te enteres vos sola.

— Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero...

— Feliz Navidad, cariño —concluyó Linda mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hija y se iba con los invitados—.

— Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero...

_"¡Candace!"_

Desde el portón que da acceso al patio, entraba un joven rubio de ojos celestes. O, mejor conocido como, Jeremy.

— ¿J-jeremy?

— ¡Hola! Venía a desearte Feliz Navidad —dijo con una sonrisa—.

— Oh, Jeremy, tu siempre tan dulce... —contestó Candace con una mirada pérdida de enamorada—.

— Ah, y tengo tu regalo...

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué es? —preguntó emocionada la pelirroja—.

Jeremy simplemente sonrió, y sacó un muérdago de su bolsillo. Tomó a la chica por la cintura, quien estaba más que sonrojada, y le dio un tierno beso.

Pero sin querer, dejó caer el muérdago, que voló a los pies de cierta muchacha llamada Isabella. Al verlo, sus ojos azules se iluminaron. Lo tomó, y localizó a su amor de la infancia: Phineas Flynn.

— ¡Hey, Phineas!

— Hola de nuevo, Izzie —respondió Phineas con una sonrisa—.

— Sabes, Phineas, hay algo que le falta al árbol...

— Oh... ¿En serio? Y ¿qué es?

— ¡Esto! —dijo mientras levantaba el muérdago en el aire, específicamente entre medio de los dos—.

— Muérdago, ¿uh? Creo que el árbol está bien así Isa, pero gracias por la idea —ignoró las intenciones ocultas de la muchacha con su inocencia de siempre—.

Ferb solo lo miró con una cara que claramente demostraba incredulidad de lo lento que era su hermano.

Isabella, por su parte, bajó la mirada con decepción.

De repente, cierto mamífero acuático descendió desde el cielo, aterrizando detrás del invento de sus dueños. Al sacarse el sombrero que delataba su identidad rapidamente y transformarse en la mascota, sin querer activó la catapulta. Esta estaba cargada con una bola de nieve que marcó su rumbo hasta el cielo, dejadon un agujero entre las nubes.

— Ferb... ¡Mira! —exclamó el pelirrojo—.

El espacio que había quedado dejaba suficiente lugar para que una de las estrellas más brillantes del cielo nocturno se dejara ver. Y, vaya coincidencia, esta quedaba justo por encima del árbol, resplandeciendo con fuerza.

— Después de todo, pudimos encontrar una buena estrella —comentó el mayor de los hermanos—.

Toda la gente se reunió cerca del árbol en ronda, admirando su belleza. Se tomaron de las manos, y compartiendo el mágico momento, comenzaron a cantar una clásica canción navideña.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_With every Christmas card I write _

_May your days be merry and bright _

_And may all your Christmases be white_

— Oye, Isabella...

— ¿Sí, Phineas?

— Uhm... Feliz Navidad...

Dicho eso, el muchacho le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, un poco sonrojado.

— Woah... —Isabella posó una mano en su rostro— Feliz Navidad, Phineas... —sonrió calidamente—.

Y fue así como una tarde en la que no todo parecía que iba a salir bien, se convirtió en una de las mejores navidades que los hermanos iban a recordar. Allí, con sus familiares y amigos, compartiendo un tiempo de felicidad y amor, olvidándose de cualquier problema que tengan.

El único momento del año en el que nada importa, y todo lo que quieres es unirte con tus seres queridos. Es como un milagro...

_Un milagro de Navidad._


End file.
